User talk:Buckimion
Leave a message after the beep --Buckimion 17:44, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Beep! Which episode when Chris Griffin flying? The one that just aired - "Into Harmony's Way". --Buckimion (talk) 12:40, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Brian's Return Looks like it's happening... http://www.avclub.com/article/family-guy-to-bring-back-brian-in-obvious-testamen-106284 ~Curious Poker Chip 9:48 a.m. December 6th, 2013 (Pacific) Jason mentioned that article yesterday http://familyguy.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Christmas_Guy and all Entertainment Weekly did was speculate exactly as I did ten days ago. --Buckimion (talk) 18:01, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Long story short; the Family Guy team really has a hard time blending cannon and death together ( e.g James Woods ) ---- CornettoFan450 (talk) 21:20, December 6, 2013 (UTC) That is the #1 reason we avoid the word "canon" around here unless we're talking about armaments. I was told by director Greg Colton that all of the shows are staged as performances and nothing should be taken as "canon." Thus, we have the rampant breaking of the Fourth wall and situations that change as needed such as the death of characters. --Buckimion (talk) 21:54, December 6, 2013 (UTC) I mean, MacFarland himself even tweeted that all deaths in the episode ( the episode in question being And Then There Were Fewer ) were cannon. So that went all around for all characters, even James Woods. But I guess he was too good to die in this case, huh? At least they did a good with other characters from the episode. XD 11:38, December 9, 2013 (UTC) While I understand your meaning and know what you are talking about (I think it is posted in the talk page for "And Then There Were Fewer"), he was phrasing it in terms that fans would understand...the deaths were not to be written off as a "joke.", something I have become quite familiar with while explaining things over and over and over. Situations can and will always change based on the needs of the story and writer's whims. --Buckimion (talk) 13:23, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Okay A: it is on the talk page, B: I hear you out. I mean look at this way; Death is a literal presence in the show, and there are instances where characters truly should die, but it being a cartoon, you're really aloud to stretch things out. Family Guy reaches so far into reality so much that you forget this stuff. It's that rubbery stuff you saw in the first few years you don't see anymore, the animation and writing has gotten harder, better, faster, stronger! CornettoFan450 (talk) 23:46, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Oh, like this? :D Tell me more. --Buckimion (talk) 23:53, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Okay. Thank you very much. ZanyDragon (talk) 18:45, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Take a gander at this, if you please. http://www.salon.com/2013/12/06/brian_is_returning_to_family_guy/ ~Curious Poker Chip 2:26 p.m. December 10th, 2013 They are sharing the same story you posted before and there is nothing new. >I< posted the summary and speculated the exact same thing on "Christmas Guy" 15 DAYS ago here: http://familyguy.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Buckimion/Place_your_bets_on_Brian%27s_return They ain't got nothing provable yet.--Buckimion (talk) 22:33, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Block I think Flenuan was trying to make good faith edits and I don't understand why he was blocked. Proxima Centauri (talk) 08:09, December 9, 2013 (UTC) (Re-entered after something funky happened with wikia earlier): I already explained our position on their talk page. If they wish to return to discuss things, then we can talk about it. A simple acknowledgment of our rules is all I really need in this case and understanding that things get REALLY busy here on Animation Domination nights. (Which is also explained in the policy.) --Buckimion (talk) 13:13, December 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- I'm on AOL and it's making me stuck on source unless I'm Internet Explorer which makes it visable but IT won't let me paste it, OK? --Iknowfishfolk (talk) 22:35, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Ok, just wanted you to know that I just couldn't read it. --Buckimion (talk) 22:39, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Possible DVD Giveaway Hey, Buckimon, just wanted to see if you would be interested in hosting a giveaway on this wiki for a Family Guy DVD from us! We would put up a blog post and everything so you wouldn't need to worry about us editing article pages. If you are interested, please let me know, thanks! Grace (profile)•(talk) 23:15, December 9, 2013 (UTC) If you wish to post a blog with a giveaway of some sort, we'll support it since this appears to be official "Wikia". I'm not sure after that if you need anything from me. --Buckimion (talk) 23:20, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Great! I will keep you posted on any updates :) Grace (profile)•(talk) 23:26, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Buckimion, the giveaway is up now (found here)! Grace (profile)•(talk) 18:07, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Notice was pasted front-page center under our "News" section. --Buckimion (talk) 18:15, December 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- In "The Man with Two Brians" it says Brian is a middle-aged dog. For a dog, yes. He was said to be about 8 and dogs usually live only about twice that. "Middle aged" = middle of life expectancy, not exactly how long they have left. In this case, Brian was cut down early...maybe. --Buckimion (talk) 13:31, December 11, 2013 (UTC) All pages linking to Brian's death Should we protect them from vandalism? Nkershaw (talk) 16:09, December 11, 2013 (UTC)